


Arthur Realises That Merlin’s Life is Harder Then It Looks.

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: That Awkward Moment When...... [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Complete crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arthur was horrified when he woke up in Merlin’s chambers.</p><p>It all started when Arthur said Merlin had an easy life, last night at dinner. Merlin had told Arthur to prove it. Arthur had said he would if he could."</p><p>And so Arthur learns what it's like to be Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur Realises That Merlin’s Life is Harder Then It Looks.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah, bodyswapping, crazy magic and sex crazed Morgana. Everything you could want in a crack story. LOL! I hope you enjoy.

Arthur Realises That Merlin’s Life is Harder Then It Looks.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was horrified when he woke up in Merlin’s chambers.

It all started when Arthur said Merlin had an easy life, last night at dinner. Merlin had told Arthur to prove it. Arthur had said he would if he could.

“How the hell did I get here?” Arthur asked.

“I dragged you here after you drank too much wine Merlin. I really should stop you drinking, but you’re so easy when you’re drunk.” Arthur’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates when he looked to the side and saw Morgana lying in bed next to him. He jumped out of bed, covering himself with the first thing that came to hand (Morgana’s dress).

“What are you doing here Morgana?” Arthur yelled. Morgana gave Arthur a strange look.

“Merlin? Did you hit your head against the headboard too hard last night? We’ve been married for nearly a year now. Where else would I be?” Morgana stated. Arthur felt confusion well up in him when he heard Morgana call him Merlin. He looked in the mirror and saw Merlin’s face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a few minor hiccups whilst getting dressed,

(“Merlin come back to bed. What are you doing hiding behind the screen? I’ve seen it all before anyways”) mainly from Morgana of course, Arthur had finally managed to make it to the throne room, where he saw Gwen sitting on the throne.

“Merlin! You’re late again.” Gaius stated. Arthur looked at Gaius incredulously.

“Uhm.... where is... King Arthur?” Arthur asked Gaius, figuring if he was in Merlin’s body he would have to act like Merlin for now.

“King Arthur? You never address our King by his title. What have you done Merlin? I do hope Morgana isn’t pregnant again. We barely survived the last pregnancy. Evangeline and little Gaius are causing havoc. You’ll have to go down to the kitchens after this and fetch them. They’ve just learned how to fly using magic. So you’ll have to get them to go back in their cribs.” Gaius stated.

“What?” Arthur yelled. Gwen looked over at Gaius and Arthur.

“Merlin what’s wrong?” Gwen asked.

“Uhm... Gaius just told me that the twins are... flying around the kitchen magically.” Arthur replied. Gwen grinned then.

“They grow so fast. It seems like only yesterday they were doing awful things to Gwaine’s hair.” Gwen said.

“Gwen, that was yesterday.” Elyan stated. Arthur was sure he’d stepped into some warped fantasy land.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was running around the kitchen for what felt like hours until he finally caught hold of Evangeline and little Gaius. The two looked at him, and their eyes flashed gold. All of a sudden, a roped curled around Arthur and tied him up. The twins giggled as they floated away, out of the kitchen. It took ten minutes for Arthur to get the knots undone. It seemed when Arthur wanted someone there was no one around. That was when he heard Morgana’s voice and quickly hid under the table near to him.

“Have any of you seen Merlin?” Morgana asked.

“No my lady, he was chasing after the little ones, but they flew out of the kitchen a few minutes ago.” One of the kitchen maids replied.

“Thank you Marta. I cannot believe Merlin is making me wait for afternoon delight. He already made me miss breakfast in bed by waking up late.” Morgana said. Arthur couldn’t see her, but he knew she was pouting, and he heard her footsteps walk out of the kitchen. It was only after she’d gone that Arthur realised what Morgana was saying precisely and did his best not to gag at the idea.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Arthur finally managed to catch up with the twins (He didn’t ask Morgana for help, fearing ‘afternoon delight’ and what would happen at its avoidance) he made his way to his own chambers, where he found his new manservant. The boy looked at him with an almost pleading look.

“Lord Merlin I don’t know what to do. King Arthur left without giving me a list of chores and if I haven’t done them by the time I get back then he’ll be so angry. Can you help? You always know what to do.” The boy said sadly. Arthur found himself with a polishing rag in his hands while the boy ran to clear out the stables.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was late that evening when Morgana finally found him. Arthur was rather frightened by the look on Morgana’s face. Although he wouldn’t admit it. Pendragons were _not_ frightened of girls.

“Merlin! Where have you been all day?” Morgana exclaimed.

“Well, there was this thing with the twins and then there was a problem with Gregory (the manservant, whose name Arthur had only just learned after employing the boy for a year) and then I was asked to help with-” Arthur didn’t get to finish what he was saying, because Morgana grabbed hold of his shirt with her hands and started dragging him towards Merlin’s chambers.

 _“Oh no! No! No! NO! This is NOT happening!”_ Arthur thought to himself as Morgana dragged him along.

“Merlin, you have deprived your wife of marital relations, and now you are going to get into the bed chamber or so help me I am going to strip you off here and make sure you never forget to find me for afternoon delight again!” Morgana exclaimed. Arthur’s eyes went wide, as he realised Morgana was serious.

 _“There is no way I am sleeping with my sister!”_ Arthur thought to himself. That was when Arthur saw his body coming down the hall.

“Morgana, do you mind if I talk to Merlin for a few minutes? I’ll send him in to you when I’ve finished.” Arthur saw his body ask Morgana.

“Make it quick Arthur.” Morgana stated irritably before she went into the bedroom and closed the door.

“So Arthur, have you had fun being me for the day?” Arthur saw himself ask.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked his body. His body nodded back.

“Don’t worry, we’re switching back now.” Merlin stated, before uttering a spell. Arthur felt a tug, a strange sense of dizziness and then he was looking at Merlin’s body and looking down at his own hands.

“Oh thank God! I will _never_ say your life is easy again Merlin.” Arthur stated.

“Can I have that in writing?” Merlin asked.

“No! You’re lucky I haven’t killed you. Morgana has been chasing your body for sex all day.” Arthur replied, disgusted with the idea.

“It’s not my fault that I’m irresistible.” Merlin replied. Then he went into his bed chambers and Arthur went back to his own, where he found Gwen waiting for him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Merlin and Morgana had hot, raunchy sex, the pair were lying in bed together.

“So you were planning to wind Arthur up all this time?” Merlin asked.

“Of course I was. I knew it was him, but the look on his face was priceless! You should have seen it!” Morgana exclaimed cheerfully.

“I’m not planning to get on the wrong side of you my love.” Merlin stated.

“Don’t make me miss afternoon delight again and you won’t. But if you do, I make no promises.” Morgana quipped. Merlin gulped and nodded, knowing that Morgana was perfectly serious about what she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope this story made you laugh, and that the next one will not disappoint.


End file.
